For Blood, Then for Love
by The Great Wicked
Summary: When your family is all you have and they are taken from you, what would you live for then? Would you learn to live again? When you have nothing left to live for you must learn to live for love and make your own of both. Malik/OFC
1. Chapter 1

For Blood, Then for Love

Summary: Herein lie the personal accounts of Leah Vesuvia Rachel Rahamin, emissary and scholar to the Levantine Assassin Order.

When there is no blood to die for what would you die for then? Would you look beyond your own suffering and find love? Or would you allow yourself to wither away? When you cannot live for blood or family, you must learn to live for love and make your own of both. Malik/OFC

**Authors Note: A HUGE apology if I have any of this is incorrect, I mean NO**

**disrespect at all! If any of it is wrong let me know and I will fix it straight away!**

**Secondly: The character of Al Mualim is a tricky guy to write, I've read a lot of fanfiction where he is seen as a frightening giant with not a lick of a sense of humor or even a kind disposition. I haven't played the game yet as my copy seems to have vanished… I suspect Narggles. I have, however, been watching video clips of characters to best nail their personalities and as such I've decided to portray Al Mualim as a fairly kind hearted man. Not to say that he's a barrel of cute and cuddly, but I like the image of a father figure, not a 'master' know what I mean? Anyhow thats what I'm going for, hope you all like it.**

**Lastly: Since there is so little information on some of the characters at this time I'm going to state that for story telling facts that Malik and Kadar's father Faheem is alive and well. I'll add more characters as they come into play, once more read, review and enjoy!**

_It was Uncle's idea to press onward, the last six years had been hard on us both and it was not even a fortnight ago that he had come to my room and informed me that he had greatly desired to see Masyaf. It had been his home as long as it had been mine and I could not lie, I too had greatly missed it. But as much as I had longed to see it, I worried about Uncle's health. The last two years had been hard, he would tired of traveling sooner, his aches and pains would weary him more and at night he would toss and turn missing the comfort that his mattress afforded him. To me, this was not a wise idea, I worried for him greatly, as he once doted upon me as a child, I now doted upon him. But onward we press and within two days we will be looking upon the mountainous defenses of Masyaf Castle._

_Its high towers and walls both a frightening and comforting visage, you would have to be mad to ever think of mounting an attack. The natural mountains that surrounded it a first line of defense and even if you made it past that then you would have to deal with those who dwelled within. Those in the white robes. The Assassins. It was for this reason that many decided to make the trip to Masyaf, to begin a new life there, for those who called Masyaf home, would be protected always. It was my home._

_Yet, even now as I think upon the mountains, towers and walls it will not the same as it had once been. Six years wis a long time and whether my travels and experiences had made me paranoid or overly cautious, I cannot say. I now see things that I had not noticed before, things that my training had taught me to look for. Large wooden beans held back by a series of ropes and pulleys to fend off attackers. Armed men on the walls poised to attack, swords at the ready. Hidden alcoves where assassins in their pristine white robes hid in the shadows waiting to strike. Is it the death of childhood innocence? Or had they always been there? I cannot not say, but I do remember something that Uncle had told me long ago: Childhood is over the moment you know you're going to die._

_Six years have seen many changes in Masyaf and even more changes in myself. I wam no longer the girl I had been on the day I left. Time moves on as only time knows how, surely there are some things that had changed, and there were some that had not. Yet, as I soon will be looking upon my home, I feel an unfamiliarity with this place, the world was darker, shadows longer and I was less sure of the things I had always known. There were many changes and I found myself thinking upon this place that I had always known and although I was home I felt I did not truly know this place and these people._

_~An excerpt from the journal of Leah Vesuvia Rachel Rahamin_

OOO

"Leah," The shear mass of the mountains did little to hold back the harsh desert sands, it was still abrasive and made the hood she wore a real comfort. The woman turned to face the source of the voice, not much of her face was visible, through the hood and scarf only her eyes could be seen, very unusual. As a child some had thought she had been touched by the devil, others said angels, or Allah himself. One eye the color of deep jade, the other blue gray like the sea after the storm. Stray wisps of dark brown hair loose and flying in the desert wind. She gave no vocal response to the voice but faced him, "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Her response was nonchalant, not a shred of emotion.

The elderly man looked on in skepticism, knowing from years of experience that although the woman has good at hiding her thoughts and emotions he was much better at reading them. With only her eyes visible he could see the conflict deep within them. "I trust you have not forgotten our agreement,"

She ripped her eyes away and back to the sands, looking at nothing that would give her thoughts away, she did not want to talk on the subject of which the man spoke of. Yet she couldn't forget it, she had spent the last six years half dreading their return to Masyaf. "I have not." She replied hoping to say no more.

"I will book no resistance from you, Leah. We had a bargain." Leah wore a pained expression and inwardly rolled her eyes, she knew better then to give her uncle any sass. Only had to learn that once. A sharp backhand from him at an early age had set her straight when once her quick tongue had spoken before her wit caught up. Once more Leah's gaze was cast out across the sands, looking on the mountains with a pang of regret and sadness. The last six years had gone by so swiftly, there were times when Leah would glance back through her journal and wonder where it was that the time had been stolen to. Nonetheless she could not forget that day and the compromise that she had struck as a young girl in her eagerness to see the world.

It had been only six years ago, that she had left this place as the sun was rising, it seemed appropriate now that as she returned the sun had just set, and the brilliant shades of yellow, orange, red, purple and eventually the inky blackness of night. Her heart fell in her chest, she had been so eager to leave, so anxious to leave and explore, she wanted to learn. When her uncle had first made the proposition to her she did not think on it as she was known to do, instead she snatched it and heartily agreed to her Uncle.

There was no way around it, she knew that it was bound to happen eventually, it was the way of the world. It happened everywhere and to everyone, although Leah had always been an exception to most rules there was one that she was not. Not even one as special as Leah. Always an exceptions to rules yet this rule was absolute.

She looked to the darkening horizon and sighed heavily thinking it an appropriate visual metaphor. "I know what I must do." She finally replied as they continued onward, she looked out into the deserts and watched as the sands danced for her, playing out an old memory.

OOO

_Although she remembered it everyday she didn't like to think on it, part of her wondered if that pain and danger was what her Uncle sought to protect her from when he traveled. Was that why he always denied her to accompany him when he left? Leah never knew and for years she accepted that it would never change._

_Yet with each year that passed as she grew older, her inquisitive nature peaked its nose around the corner again and again. However time and time again she ignored it, or at least she tried to, she felt her spirit diminish. It wasn't until the eve of her fifteenth birthday that she spoke of it. Her uncle had been in his personal study accompanied by Rebecca, lecturing him for his lack of concern for the state of his chambers._

_If Leah was controlled, organized, neat and punctual her uncle was most certainly the polar opposite. Not to say that he was volatile, just he had his own agenda. Not to say that he was a mess, he just had so many thoughts in his head it was hard to keep track of them all. Not to say that he was a slob, he just had greater matters to attend to. And it wasn't that he had no concept of time or respect for it, merely that he had earned his right to take his time._

_"I say someday you will not have a woman as good as I to tend to you! What would you do if I suddenly decided to cease my work here?" Rebecca often grew tired of Hamid's antics and more so his often hidden smirk beneath the graying strands of his beard, he knew she was only jesting. The exchanges often made him laugh, this drove Rebecca to agony._

_"You jest, Rebecca, surely. What would you do with yourself if you did not have Leah and I to look after?"_

_"In the first place I need not look after Leah, that girl is the only reason your ways have not yet driven me mad!" He chuckled softly, indeed, while he had not been looking Leah had grown up, and while most girls her age were either betrothed or married, Leah remained and he greatly dreaded the day she would belong to another man. He hoped the one was worthy. "And in the second place, I would have the time to rest my senses and enjoy myself!"_

_Leah leaned against the door frame making herself known, having learned years ago that she could not hide from anyone in Masyaf Castle. She smiled at the exchange and joined in._

_"Uncle are you baiting our dear Rebecca once more? It is not kind, Uncle." Rebecca threw up her arms in exclamation._

_"Ah! The angel speaks!" She stepped forth to stand beside Leah, placing her arms about the girl. She often referred to Leah as an angel, yet everything in life comes in pairs and if Leah could be an angel she could certainly be a trickster as well. "Talk sense to this man! Perhaps he would listen to your wise council." Her uncle leaned back in his chair awaiting the talking he was expecting, yet Leah's eyes said there was something else._

_"Uncle, it is unkind for you to play a game without inviting me!" Rebecca threw her arms up once more in exclamation, Leah the trickster had emerged from the door in the guise of an angel._

_"You have corrupted this girl, Hamid! She continues this work of yours to drive me to madness! And when you die, which may in fact be very soon this girl will be left to continue these horrid games!" It was all just games and silliness and they all meant no harm, it was almost a family game. Rebecca shook her head and went about her work, gathering laundry and cleaning up, refusing to be drawn into another verbal match with either of them._

_Leah stood behind her uncle and hugged him, placing a kiss to the top of his head, sneaking a glance at his work. His scratchy writing almost impossible to decipher with only a seconds glance, sometimes she wondered if he planned it that way._

_"What have you done today, my dear Leah?"_

_"Work in the library, uncle. Nothing of great consequence." He paused placing a hand over her arm in love. Although Leah was his adopted niece and not blood, he loved her all the same. Hamid had never taken a wife, being that the only woman he had ever loved died in sickness many years ago. He'd often looked at Leah and thought that she would have been the daughter he never had with the woman he had loved long ago._

_"Nothing of consequence?" He eyes her in contemplation, as though searching for a hidden meaning. "Surely you must have found, read or heard something of interest?"_

_Leah stood beside her uncle with a knowing grin, "Well, I may have heard something interesting…"_

_"Aha!" Her uncle exclaimed throwing his quill down and pushing his scrolls aside, turning his attention to Leah in an extraordinary fashion. "And what has my little mouse heard?" Little mouse. His pet name for Leah, as a child she liked to try and tiptoe around him to catch him unawares. It never truly worked he always knew where she was but he often pretended and after a tantrum at having stumbled and given herself away, he began to call her his little mouse._

_Leah cracked her knuckles in nervousness, earning her a sharp chastisement from Rebecca, "A young lady should not be so crass!" She would say, and she would slap Leah's hands. yet still, whenever nervous she could not help herself._

_"There is excited talk among the scholars and there were whispers from the novices today." Her uncle watched and waited, knowing Leah often stalled when she greatly desired something and was nervous of asking. "They say that a great victory has occurred against the Crusaders and that there is cause to celebrate very soon."_

_"I have heard similar talk," He replied, waiting further._

_"And with this victory a decision to perhaps strengthen our Order by reaching out to our brothers and sisters in far away lands." He nodded and she continued, wringing her hands now "I have heard talk that, perhaps it would be you to journey forth."_

_"Well, that is something interesting." He replied suddenly loosing interest and understanding what Leah truly wanted to discuss._

_"I am grown very much now uncle, do you not agree?"_

_"I would," He hesitated._

_"And would you think that I have grown smarter and stronger and calmer then in my youth?"_

_"I suppose."_

_This was it. Now or never. "Uncle, if this is so then I request to go with you." There it was. She waited as silent moments passed, even Rebecca stopped in the doorway to listen. It was she who comforted Leah when her uncle left and she who would dry Leah's tears and tell her stories to ease her sadness. She knew how greatly Leah wanted to travel and learn and see and grow, she hoped Hamid, would see this too._

_He sighed heavy like an old man should, an old man who was weary with a terrible knowledge. The sigh of a man who felt a great sadness and desires to end it by giving in but he knew he could not, he loved her too greatly to endanger her. He picked up his quill and reached for a scroll again. "My dearest child," Leah's hope diminished, he always called her 'child' as he was about to deny her. "I have said to you many times that the world is a dangerous place, and the open road is not a suitable place for a young woman of purity. But perhaps I have merely been a selfish old man," He paused now, as though wrestling within himself a moment. What reason was there to deny her? She had indeed grown up into a fine young lady, she was wise now and stronger and it was said that there was no finer shot with a bow in Masyaf. As the fight continued within him, a memory most horrid entered his mind._

_The memory of the sky so thick with black smoke that at high noon it was as dark as night, and the ground stained with the blood of many innocents. The groans of the dying and the silence of the dead, destruction everywhere. And the memory of a little child, her face smudged with soot from the smoke as her home burned, and dried blood on her clothes from her loved ones as they died around her. The fragility of that little child and how quickly it could have been snatched away. The world was often an unkind place to those who were not prepared, was Leah truly prepared to see it so? He didn't know. Did he want to know? With the decision to allow her to go he would loose a part of her, that part of that sweet little girl he saved so long ago. And yet if he denied her, more tears that were certain to be shed, hidden now. Alone. He knew what he had to do._

_"No." Leah felt her heart fall once more, only this time it would stay there. She knew better then to argue this now, the child within her would cry before her uncle and beg him to take her with him, but Leah was no longer a child. And she knew that she would shed her tears in private, she sadly sat down and cast a glance at Rebecca, who gave her a reassuring look of compassion before leaving the room._

_There were several moments of silence, where Leah sat looking at the floor, her uncle with a quill in his hand desiring to write and yet his hand did not move. He relinquished the quill and stood up walking to his window looking out at the stars searching for words to comfort Leah, but nothing he could say would make her smile. "I know you think you have grown Leah, and you have. You shine brightly with a strong heart and a wise mind. You are no longer a little child, and while I would have you travel and learn of the world I can think only of the day I found you." He paused, allowing Leah to think on the sour memory, hoping she would see what he saw. "The world is dangerous Leah and on the road, to travel the world. I would fear too much, that I could not protect you. I would give my life to keep you safe, Leah. But in the midst of chaos, those choices cannot always be made. I will not endanger what I treasure most."_

_She had heard this many times and each time she felt as a small child again, but she was no child. She could not sulk this time, her uncle had taught her, that you must fight for the things you desire and fight for this she must. Leah stood up and approached her uncle, steeling herself._

_"I am not made of glass, uncle. I will not shatter. I am not a child, I am grown woman. And I am not weak, you need not protect me. I must do this to grow further, I cannot do this if I am locked away like a caged bird!" Leah did not shout but she spoke with conviction, feeling herself trembling within. Her uncle heard this and wished that she would let the subject go, he opened his mouth to speak but Leah continued. "Uncle! Did you not say that one day I would be able to go out among the world? Have not the other scholars say that it would be good for me? If I am to stay here for always then I will die from within!"_

_It was at hearing this that her uncle had been gripping his staff with angry and torn hands, that he had had enough of her casual expressions of death._

_"Enough!" He shouted silencing Leah's spirit instantly. "You speak of death and yet you know so little!" He turned to face her, a different man now. No longer the wise old sage but now a shadow of the man he had once been: a bringer of death. "You think you shall die here? Of what? Within these walls you are protected by many because it is the seat of power within our Order! Your tongue has grown sharp too! You think that your meager skills with a bow will protect you? There are men out there Leah!" He pointed to the window to drive his point. "Men who do not care for troublesome women who think they are entitled to what they desire! You think they will spare your life? Your innocence? What are you to them? You are nothing but a troublesome little girl who knows nothing of which she speaks!" He turned once more to look upon Leah, the fire from within him had now been shushed at having seen her face._

_There sadness in Leah's eyes that he had never seen before, not only had he shattered her hopes of adventure but he had belittled her as well. It pained him now to look upon Leah, the fire that was always lit was now nearly out. She would fight him no more for this, she looked to the floor now as Rebecca came behind her placing her hands on the girls shoulders in a comforting manner. Although she did understand what Hamid was trying to tell Leah, she did not approve of what he had just spoken to her. She looked him in the eye trying to convey this to him and he understood, he had perhaps said things that need not have been said. His temper cooled, he instantly regretted his words._

_"Someday you may understand why I have said what I have, and done what I have done." He paused seeing no reaction from Leah at all. "Now go, 'Isha is upon us. And we all could use some rest." Leah nodded glumly and turned to leave as her uncle reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, recoiling instantly._

OOO

Her heart had been beaten but even a broken heart still beats, over time it learns to heal and hope again. Leah's heart was not as quick to heal, the few times that she had known sadness and born it upon her face she was inconsolable for weeks. She cried her tears alone and wore a vacant expression, her laughter was not heard, nor were her eyes awake and alive. As a child it had been Rebecca that had taught her that her sadness was to be kept behind closed doors and that it was practice to be a woman of iron on the outside. Through the years Leah had grown to accept this and she did just that, kept her tears silent, even when her Uncle had desired to wipe them away.

She would cry later, alone with Rebecca holding her as a mother did her child. But on that night, she would have to hid her sadness, there was talk of a celebration in the air.

OOO

**'Isha: (evening prayer): Before retiring for the night, Muslims again take time to remember God's presence, guidance, mercy, and forgiveness.**

**Phew! That was long! So, I think this may be the way in which chapters will go, not constant updates but very long. Read and review, and please if you review give me more then two or three words. Thanks everyone!**

**And once more I have to apologize if I have anything wrong, let me know and what it is and what i should do and I will fix it right away! Its tough making an interesting, unique and historically accurate character in volatile times!**

~Wicked


	2. Chapter 2

For Blood, Then for Love

Summary: Herein lie the personal accounts of Leah Vesuvia Rachel Rahamin, emissary and scholar to the Levantine Assassin Order.

When there is no blood to die for what would you die for then? Would you look beyond your own suffering and find love? Or would you allow yourself to wither away? When you cannot live for blood or family, you must learn to live for love and make your own of both. Malik/OFC

**Authors Note: A HUGE apology if I have any of this is incorrect, I mean NO **

**disrespect at all! If any of it is wrong let me know and I will fix it straight away! **

OOO

Six years and countless adventures had taught Leah about a world that few people knew of, a world of secrets, a world of the unseen. Things that she had never known or noticed before were now the things that she looked for in all settings, she had left Masyaf a bright and excited if not, naive girl and returned a student well schooled of the hidden world, cautious, calculating, aware.

The only light came from torches and they softened the edges of the encroaching darkness, giving the perfect amount of light and where there is light there must always be shadows. Places to hide. And as she looked on gradually her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting finding the edges of their pristine white robes. The wearers of the robes moving swiftly as though ghosts who existed stepping in and out of reality. She counted three dozen of them at first, then she quickly lost count, and remembered they she was not assessing a threat as she had done before. She had no need to take note of the knives, and the hidden blades, the swords, the few bows here and there. Her lips curved into a slight smirk when she thought of the assassins stringing and lining up their shots with their bows, bows weren't exactly a tool of the assassin yet they served a valuable purpose. Many thought them to be the weapon of a coward, she disagreed with this opinion. It was not the weapon of the assassin, and Leah was not an assassin, she was a fighter in mind and soul.

Travels had brought hardships that Leah had had to overcome and every time she did, evolving and learning, becoming better. Having developed a liking for a weapon at an early age due to being a girl, not being considered very strong or a good fighter, she picked it up and grew with it. Six years of travels had taught her many things, she knew the weapon strung over her bcd as though it were her closest friend. She could spy the right type of wood for a good bow from a hundred feet away, she knew its proper weight and when experience had taught her that people could fail you, she knew that as long as she had her bow, it never would.

Her smirk faded when she saw their eyes falling upon her and her uncle, they followed their movements until they arrived at the large gate, the heavy wooden doors stood over fifty feet tall had seen many battles and still they stood. The doors were solid and strong, she remembered how she felt the first time she saw them as a child, it seemed so long ago.

Two assassins stood, arms crossed over their chests at the door, silent and yet intimidating guards, they had no visible weapons. Not even swords on their person, one looked to the other then to Leah's uncle, Hamid. Recognizing him instantly, they stood a little straighter and quickly snapped their left arms over their chests and bowed at the waist, deeply in respect. Leah was no stranger to this, knowing full and well that before he was a respected scholar who resigned to researching in the library with other scholars, he had once too been an assassin. His hidden blade had spilled the blood of countless men and possibly women. She had never asked of her Uncle's 'stories' part of her did not want to know.

They passed through the doors and led their horses to the stables, they had ridden for two days straight and they were both very tired. Leah took the reigns of the horses as her uncle rubbed the flat of his back in soreness, it felt good to stretch her legs after so long of riding in one position. Her uncle began to reach for his packs and satchels, his joints cracking as he moved.

"Uncle, go in, I will attend to the horses. The grandmaster will probably be expecting you." He nodded, and turned to the door of the stables looking at the empty courtyard, letting out an audible sigh, happy to be home.

"Very well, Leah. I will go in, see to the horses and then straight to bed. The journey has been long and we both would do well with some sleep. Tomorrow the wheel turns full circle."

"Yes uncle." She responded as she began to unload their bags and their items, they always traveled light so there wasn't much to burden her with. The horses were tired too and after removing their saddles, brushing them down, feeding and watering them. The poor beasts were tired and they reveled in the sanctuary that the stables offered.

With the horses tended too Leah picked up their belongings and began the walk through the courtyard, past the training yards, up the stairs to the main halls and up at the top of the steps stood a figure that wore a tired smile. Leah smiled in return and moved a little quicker to meet the figure.

"Well, well, six years ago I bid goodbye to a little girl and here now I see the woman before me."

"Hello, Rebecca." The woman drew Leah into her arms and hugged her brushing her hand over her dark brown hair.

"Welcome home child." Rebecca hadn't changed very much still the same kindly smile, a few more wrinkles around her eyes, a few more greying strands of hair loose, but the same woman whom Leah had missed greatly. "Come now, lets get you upstairs." Rebecca took some of the bags and lead Leah through the halls, the same halls that she had skipped through as a child. The warm stone walls had remained unchanged, Rebecca had struggled up the stone steps age making it a little harder then it had been in her youth.

Her room had remained very much unchanged, not a speck of dust in sight all probably thanks to Rebecca. Rebecca had taken the bags and placed them on Leah's desk ushering her towards privy where she had drawn hot water for a bath. Leah sighed in relief not having had a hot bath to sit in and relax for months at best, more often then not the waters were cold as ice and her baths were quick. But now she was home, Rebecca ushering her out of her travel stained clothes and into the hot water.

Rebecca asked no questions of the whitened scars that dotted and dashed along Leah's fair skin as she sank into the hot water. Scars that had not been there when Leah left. The heat stinging her flesh for a moment before a wave of euphoria washed over her and Rebecca left to gather fresh clothes and some food. The room fell to silence as Leah looked at the cathedral window out into the night where the only light came from the stars dotting the sky. There were no thoughts in her head, this was a rare occurrence, there were no questions, no concerns, no reminiscing of old memories. There was nothing.

OOO

The Grand Master's private study was not a lavishly decorated room, there was little sign that a grand master resided there. The room wasn't overly large, it was sparsely decorated, a desk, a bed, a privy. Nothing special, but that was as it should have been. Even a grand master had once been a novice. As years of experience had taught him, just because you rose through the ranks did not mean that you should forget to be humble.

And the grand master was a humble man, he lived like his assassins lived, although most of them lived in a large barracks within the walls of the castle the only difference being that as a grand master Al Mualim rated his own private room and study.

There was nothing about this man that came across as intimidating as he waited in the dim light of his study. There was a single oil lamp that cast more shadows then it eliminated, they cloaked him well and he liked the darkness. Yet once his door opened he stood up and greeted Hamid like an old friend, the two men had been novices together, killed together, lived together. Although they had not always seen eye to eye on things, the two men respected one another.

"Hamid." Al Mualim clapping a hand on Hamid's shoulder. "Still alive I see?"

"And kicking, you're not quite as frail as I'd have thought you to be." Hamid chuckled, it was good to see his brother. Good to be home.

"Did you journey well?"

"In peace and relative safety," The two men sat down in the dim light and they began to talk of much more serious things.

"I see, and Leah?" It was a loaded question in every sense of the word. Hamid's face grew a little darker and he nodded, leaning back in his chair. "I see. It seems we have much to speak on, does she know?"

"She knows what she needs to know." Al Mualim nodded.

"Has she spoken of Alexandria?"

"She insists that she doesn't remember much. It makes sense, I suppose." Al Mualim poured a glass of water and offered it to Hamid. "She dreams about it though, I've seen it. She has nightmares, she cries out in the night, she fights sleep. But to me, she has not spoken of it. I believe she knows she's in danger."

"What plans have you made for her?"

"The time has come for her to keep her end of the bargain, I believe that perhaps I should… _help her along._" Al Mualim chuckled lightly as Hamid's antics.

"Help her along? I trust you have devised a plan?"

"I have some ideas, I believe she would be safest with someone who has… _experience._" Hamid drank his water, wetting his lips before continuing. "Tell me, have there been any new masters?"

Al Mualim nodded with a knowing smile, why had he not thought of it sooner? A master assassin. Hamid was a smart man. "There has been no man who has been… exceptional. However there are a few men who have shown great promise. I believe that perhaps they may achieve that rank."

"Ah, and who might that be?" Al mualim raised an eyebrow, as though Hamid must have already known. "Just like their fathers, aren't they?" Al Mualim smiled.

OOO

Hey, how'd you guys like it?


	3. Chapter 3

For Blood, Then for Love

Summary: Herein lie the personal accounts of Leah Vesuvia Rachel Rahamin, emissary and scholar to the Levantine Assassin Order.

When there is no blood to die for what would you die for then? Would you look beyond your own suffering and find love? Or would you allow yourself to wither away? When you cannot live for blood or family, you must learn to live for love and make your own of both. Malik/OFC

**Authors Note: A HUGE apology if I have any of this is incorrect, I mean NO **

**disrespect at all! If any of it is wrong let me know and I will fix it straight away! **

OOO

Leah found no sleep, despite how the hot waters warmed her to the bone and her muscled ached for the softness of a pillow or her bed. In six years Leah had learned to sleep anywhere, even with the camels, she had gone for days without sleep and remained alert and awake. Although her body ached for sleep her mind would not allow her such things.

The details of the arrangement made between herself and her uncle the week before their departure had been penned not more then the next night. Like diplomats they had met in the stacks of the library and a bond had been written and both Leah and her uncle had signed it. He kept it in safe keeping throughout their travels just in case Leah had any idea's about backing out of the arrangement.

_I. I, Leah Vesuvia Rachel Rahamin will conduct myself accordingly as a scholar and emissary of the Levantine Order of the Hashsashin. My behavior at all times is a reflection of my Order, my family and my people. At any time if my behavior reflects poorly upon my home and people it will result in my immediate return to Masyaf and latter terms as specified within this bond will become null and void. Further penalties will be exacted upon my return._

The musty halls hadn't changed much and although she was tired she knew for a fact tomorrow afternoon the bond's second part would be in effect. Which meant no more late night wanderings, no more travel clothes of trousers and boots, no more being alone so to speak, and she would not be permitted to speak a word. It was all part of the agreement that had been drafted.

But Leah didn't want to think of it now, there was only the sound of her footsteps on the stone floor, a soft hush over the main hall. The banners that hung on the walls, evenly spaced were still as crisped and white as the robes the men wore, the 'A' a deep red, not quite the right shade of blood, as Leah had learned blood was not as simple as red. It was something darker, almost black at times. She looked down at her hands, now clean and dried there was not a spec of dirt or sand upon them but the longer Leah starred, the dull memory of blood coating her hands. From the first drop of blood, she never truly felt clean again.

Looking up from her hands she thought back on the night where this room was the stage of where her life had changed and gone off into a direction that she never imagined. The thin veil that separated her from that night gradually lifted and she watched as the room was transformed.

Torches sprung to light, bonfires that rose up in the center of the room, music that materialized as clear as she remembered it, long tables and colorful pillows adorning the floors while men and women sat in their clusters happily chatting and lounging about in comfort as the nights activities unfurled.

_It had been a celebration for a successful mission against the invading forces of the Templars, randomized attacks which had been ordered on many villages in the province all at the order. Some cold hearted man who had no concern for the lives that he extinguished, what was his name? Richard? Roderick? Well, it didn't matter. The people were safe again._

_Al Mualim had called for a large celebration, there were hours of feasting and music and dance. The courtesans had dressed in their finest and sat in pockets evenly divided among many of the men, charming them with their pretty faces, and offering them food from their fingertips. The dancers moving in a sultry manner their hips moving and swaying with the lush music. The fabric of their clothes from exotic lands and the shimmering of jewelry beckoned the men closer like sirens singing their songs. _

_The tables were covered with an array of exotic foods from many lands, fruits and cured meats took up every space available. Masyaf was certainly not a barren place but foods and celebrations of this scale were not a common occurrence but when they did happen all the stops were pulled out. Leah had greatly looked forward to the nights events once the assassins had returned, their mission a success the Grand Master had concluded that such labors deserved fruits to reward them. She now sat with her friends, across from her were several of the novices who had only recently earned their hoods. It was not good manners to hide your face when dining but some of the novices were far too excited to remove them, at least until their masters had made them and begrudgingly they did. _

_Although Leah's spirits had been sorely bruised from the berating from her Uncle, Rebecca had soothed her sadness and tears, and despite that her smile hadn't shone as brightly as it usually did Leah found amusement in this and laughed with many others ad the boys lowered their hoods disappointed that they could not wear them proudly. Regardless they did enjoy the nights events. Leah's close friend Nasira, had known of her depressed spirits and did what she could to raise them._

_"Leah, look at them! Have you ever seen anything more splendid in your life?" She swooned over the colorful materials that the dancers and courtesans wore so proudly. _

_Leah smiled softly to her close friend and looked on, entranced by the bright colors and the shimmering gold coin belts that hung low on their hips, the brilliantly painted designs on their hand and feet, the lush glittering gemstones that adorned their crowns. She knew it to be Nasira's attempt to cheer her up, and although it only half-heartedly worked Leah was appreciative of Nasira's antics. "Silly Nasira, always dreaming." She replied, letting Nasira pull her into a happy hug._

_"Fine then," Nasira stood up and picked up a red sash from one of the dancers that had been discarded and forgotten about. "You be the princess!" Nasira took the sash and wrapped it around Leah's hair and over her face, veiling all but her eyes. Those stunningly amazing eyes. "Our Princess Leah! With a memory that no knowledge can escape and eyes that shine as brilliantly as exotic jewels!" It worked, Leah cracked her usual bright smile and laughed at Nasira's antics._

_"For all your silliness Nasira, you are a good friend."_

_"Only a good friend?" Nasira stood up and grabbed Leah's arm dragging her out from behind the table and into the firelight where those who dared to were dancing. "I must be slipping! I suppose only a good friend would throw her best friend out to dance alone," Leah gasped in shock and potential embarrassment as she was not one to stand out of a crowd, let alone by herself. "But a best friend, would dance too and make a fool of herself too!" Nasira laughed and pulled at the sash, taking on end and placing the other in Leah's hand, Nasira always the leader began to dance and twirl around. _

_In mid twirl, Leah's skirts flared out and her sash flying about in a circle, her sadness lost with the music, it was then that Nasira spoke to Leah "Keep dancing! Even if you are alone, dance and forget your troubles! Never forget, we are always behind you Leah!" With that Nasira briefly took off from the floor, leaving Leah in a sudden flush of color to her cheeks as she now noticed that many eyes were upon her. Her feet felt as though she'd been rooted to the spot and all were watching waiting for her to fall or realize how foolish and alone she was. The twirls stopped and she couldn't do anything but stare back at those who looked at her as though they were judging her. _

_Several long moments passed and as she was ready to run from the floor and hide in the shadows until someone's hand seized hers, Nasira. With a bright and happy smile now accompanied by several other girls, other friends, equally shy until Nasira had seized their hands and forming a human chain, they began to dance once more and weave in and out of the 'chain' links all the while laughing and smiling, enjoying themselves. They all stood on the precipice of adulthood, there were similar expectations of all of them, and yet here, they were girls at play. For a little while longer anyway._

_Leah herself was swept away in a cloud of euphoria when she tasted some of the sun sweetened fruits and delicacies of other lands. She especially enjoyed the Carambola, a treat from India, the locals called it 'starfruit.' It was sweet and the skin had the tiniest hint of tartness and it tormented her tongue with pleasure. She had never tasted anything so sweet, so she ate a few, each sweeter then the last. _

_The men smiled and laughed as they ate enjoyed the festivities, and it did them some good. They were hard as men should be, and they truly deserved this. Once the moon had risen to its greatest height Al Mualim had called for silence to fall and the music stopped, the feasting and dancing as well. Looking over the many faces of his loyal assassins and scholars, and those who had served the Brotherhood, he raised his arms and all eyes were upon him._

_"My brothers and sons!" He glanced to Leah and the courtesans, the silent members of the Order, but particularly Leah. "And daughters and sisters," Leah and the other women smiled, appreciating the gesture, he then continued. "We celebrate tonight for many reasons, not all of which have been made known." Whispers suddenly penetrated the hushed silence that had overtaken the crowd. "Our brothers in arms have stopped a great threat and saved many lives and for this we praise Allah!" The crowd erupted in cheers that closely resembled the sound of roaring thunder. _

_"But, our work is not yet done! With one head slain three more rise up and if we are to drive this beast from our lands and our people we must become stronger!" Many heads nodded in agreement, mostly from the men, hearts stirred and ready for battle. "We must reach out to our Orders in distant lands, to our brothers and sisters, the time has come to send our brightest and most skilled into the desert on a journey." Everyone was wondering the same question, who would it be? "Hamid!" It was Leah's uncle that stood and bowed slightly in respect. It was a good choice, her uncle was wise and once he was as deadly as the hidden blades the men carried. With the cheer of the room for the departure of one of their best, Leah's tasted only bitterness, she had been so sure this time that something would change, that by some means she would this time go with him._

_That she would be part of the stories that he told her at night. But a sadness grew inside of her again, Nasira saw this and could not dispel it this time. Leah's happy spirit had faded now and she barely cast a look at her Uncle, only Nasira saw her sorrowful eyes. Out from the main hall she disappeared like a mirage until she found herself walking alone in the gardens._

_The moon was at its highest and its soft light reflected on the still waters of one of the ponds, Leah's reflection looked back at her with sad eyes. Just hours ago she had looked at herself and seeing her qualities and how she had grown and changed, and she felt that she was ready for something new, but there was nothing. She splashed at her reflection, unhappy with herself, once again her reflection had fooled her into thinking that she had some semblance of worth, but she was just that, a girl and girls have little to no worth in the practical world. _

_Too tired for tears instead Leah kicked off her shoes and scampered up into one of the lush trees, liking the feeling of the wood and bark against her feet. She climbed higher and higher till she was at least twenty-five feet in the air, Leah was not afraid of heights by any means but something always kept her from climbing to the top. She would often look in awe as the boys and the men made their Leaps of Faith in a spectacular fashion, jumping fearlessly into oblivion. But girls didn't do that. _

_But she wanted too. To step out into the air and catch the wind as you fell, to feel light as a bird, or that was what she imagined it to feel like. She looked down to the ground and clambered a few more branches up till she sat comfortably against the great tree. Maybe someday she would take that leap. Maybe._

_"Are you crying again?" The voice broke the nights stillness and Leah looked down to see someone she knew. A boy she'd known for many years, he did not yet wear the hood indicative of the assassin as he hadn't quite earned it just yet, but soon he would. His hair was brown and short, and it always had the look as though he'd just rolled out of bed, lazy bum. His eyes were just as brown as that mop of hair he sported, always insisting that he couldn't do anything with it. The corners of his mouth formed into a disapproving frown, he looked up at her through the branches weight on his right leg, impatiently tapping his left. "You don't make a very good spy, you know?" He gestured to her forgotten flats._

_"Go away, Kadar." Leah responded pulling her legs close to her chest, she had known Kadar many years and he, like her uncle was very skilled at reading her. He gave no response and for a moment there was silence and the sound of boots on grass, but no talking away. Then in a not so graceful manner Kadar scaled the tree, making his way up to where Leah sat frowning. Kadar broke several small branches and twigs in his climb and after a few moments he sat opposite of Leah on a nearby obliging branch a few inches higher then Leah. _

_"You know, the Grand Master doesn't like people climbing his trees," He warned, trying to determine Leah's spirits. _

_"At least I didn't break branches on my way up." Leah countered, "I think all of Masyaf could hear you, you'll never be a great assassin if you can't scale a tree in relative silence." She wasn't trying to wound him, but rather when she was unhappy she merely said what she thought._

_"I will too become an assassin, besides assassins scale walls, not trees." Kadar replied sitting back. "So, what are you crying about this time?" _

_"I'm not crying." _

_Kadar leaned forward, bracing himself on the branch Leah sat on and looked at her face very closely, "Alright, so you're not crying…" Leah gave a victorious smirk "But you were." The smirk faded. "So what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"You're not a very good liar, you know that, Little Mouse."_

_"Don't call me that!" Leah snapped back, having fallen into Kadar's sneaky verbal trap, realizing her mistake she turned her back to him._

_"So, you had a fight with your uncle?" Kadar might have very well have been a money in another life, once he made it up the tree, he moved like he belonged there. Swinging on branches and hanging upside down, not quite graceful but natural, like a money. "Come one Leah, you can tell me." Leah's shoulder slumped considerably, she had originally sought solitude but then realized that perhaps she wanted someone to follow her and pry it out of her. Kadar leapt from one branch to another up higher, now hanging down by his knees, looking at Leah upside down, hoping to get a laugh out of her, but he did not. "It was that unpleasant?" _

_"He said I was a troublesome girl who would never be prepared and that I would only get in the way." In truth that was not what her uncle had said, but it was all Leah heard. _

_Kadar dropped down to Leah's branch and sat beside her "Why would he say that?"_

_"I asked to go with him this time." In an instant Kadar understood, Leah had gone on and spoken to her good friend for years about her desire to go on an adventure with her uncle and to see the world. He always said no, in Leah's youth she understood that but now she felt as though she would be trapped in Masyaf forever. _

_"Well, you could have a worse lot in life," Kadar reasoned trying to help. "Think of the privileged life you lead here."_

_"Shackles of gold are still shackles."_

_"Leah, this place is hardly a prison." _

_"Not to you," Leah said glumly "You will become an assassin and go places, do great things. I'll stay here." _

_"Where would you want to go?"_

_"Anywhere. Its not that I hate this place, far from it. Masyaf is my home but I just thought that perhaps I would do more." Leah paused looking out into the night trying to form words to convey her despairs. "Doesn't it seem like I should be doing… something? Just… Something!"_

_Kadar understood Leah's deep and abiding pain, it was true Leah should have been doing something great, she was special. He found that he could offer her no words to console her but he tried anyway. "You'll get your chance." Leah didn't move or give an indication that she heard him, he playfully nudged her with his elbow. "Perhaps, you're being saved, saved for something special." _

_"Like what?"_

_"Maybe the Library at Alexandria needs someone to memorize their books and scrolls." Leah chuckled "I don't know what you're being saved for, Leah." Leah felt tears burning at her eyes again and she tried desperately to blink them back burying her face into her knees, "Your time will come Leah, until then, stay here with us." Kadar offered placing an arm around her saying nothing more. _

_"You won't say anything?" _

_Kadar smiled "Never." _

OOO

Leah found herself looking up at the very same tree that six years ago she had found herself sitting up with a friend. The bark on the tree was very much the same and she felt the desire to climb it but decided against it, the sun would be up very soon and with it the next phase of her life. The Grand Master would be wanting to speak with her later, she knew. No doubt her uncle had informed Al Mualim of what happened in Alexandria. It was a strange mark of coincidence that in this garden Kadar made the suggestion that someday she would see Alexandria and here she was, returned precisely because of what happened there.

Her fingertips brushed against the newly healed wound on her left side, she didn't flinch anymore, it didn't sting, in fact she felt nothing. Part of her felt like she was broken inside. The gardens wouldn't be quiet much longer, it was almost time for _Fajr, _Leah looked towards the horizon and rather then stay out and watch as the sun rose and offer her prayers outside in the beauty of the gardens, she turned back and began the short walk to her room.

OOO

Chapter three is up! Hope everyone liked it, read and review! No reviews yet :( they do make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

For Blood, Then for Love

Summary: Herein lie the personal accounts of Leah Vesuvia Rachel Rahamin, emissary and scholar to the Levantine Assassin Order.

When there is no blood to die for what would you die for then? Would you look beyond your own suffering and find love? Or would you allow yourself to wither away? When you cannot live for blood or family, you must learn to live for love and make your own of both. Malik/OFC

**Authors Note: A HUGE apology if I have any of this is incorrect, I mean NO **

**disrespect at all! If any of it is wrong let me know and I will fix it straight away! **

OOO

Leah stayed in her room for the greater part of the day, it was well past noon before Rebecca came to fetch her. The room certainly hadn't changed much, not a speck of dust to be seen, probably thanks to Rebecca. Her books, scrolls and tomes sat nearly upon her desk next to her satchel. The soft bed that she had often missed didn't feel quite as comfortable now after having spent six years sleeping on stone floors and harsh desert sands, it was difficult to be comfortable. Out her window she watched as Masyaf came to life, this window had always been her favorite place to be, as it overlooked one of the many gardens. Sometimes in odd hours she would catch the Grand Master himself tending to the lush greenery whenever his schedule would permit.

Out that window she now looked and watched with little interest, people wandering, lovers meeting, children playing, men and woman attending to the gardens. It had been the Grand Master's idea, to have all responsible for the gardens, an idea that Leah loved. She too had spent long hours in the gardens, but not today. She would be waiting for her turn, her private audience with the Grand Master. She wondered what he would say, what question he would ask and if she would be able to answer them.

Al Mualim was a good man, a wise leader, a patient teacher and a fair and just man, however if you mislead him, he was a terrible force to be reckoned with. She had never seen the man angry and she prayed that she never would, every so-often stories would trickle out into the halls and yards of an angered Grand Master who's' furry was like that of a fierce inescapable storm. Yet again, she had never seen this. Six years yielded many stories to tell but the one that concerned her most was Alexandria.

Only months ago.

She paced her room, waiting for Rebecca. She had since washed and dressed herself appropriately, finding her new garb somewhat uncomfortable. Not that Leah dislike dresses or femininity but she had learned that trousers and boots made life worlds easier. Now modestly dressed in simple pastels, like that of the flowers that adorned the gardens, she felt vulnerable. Her mind could focus on nothing other then her impending meeting, and not from a lack of trying either. She forced herself to try and read books over again, getting bored having long since memorized them. Thinking of the bond she'd made with her uncle, uncomfortable a thought as it was, it too failed to distract her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the heavy door abruptly opened, Rebecca standing there with her usually smile, trying to put Leah at ease. She began to fidget about and wring her hands in nervousness, resorting to her old fail safe, cracking her knuckles.

"Leah! What do I say?" Rebecca asked slapping her hands away.

"A young lady should not be so crass." Leah finished, brushing herself down to be certain she looked as presentable as possible. Rebecca brushed a strand of Leah's hair out of her face cupping her cheeks in a loving manner, seeing her discomfort.

"Now, stand up straight. Be polite, answer his questions and speak only when spoken to. You understand?" Leah nodded "And tell only the truth." She emphasized "There now, lets get you to the Grand Master."

Leah squeaked out an affirmative answer, why was she so afraid? Surely Leah had done nothing wrong, she had followed her Uncle's commandments to the letter. She thought way back to when she was a child, when she first became part of the assassin family. When her Uncle had taken her to meet Al Mualim.

A man who had many secrets and revealed little. For all of his mystery and the little that was known of his life and his past he could be seen as a intimidating figure. However for those who had known him as children, he was as a loving father figure as any could have.

_He had struck fear into Leah when she had first met the man, she was only a child of six and yet, he had a kind heart that Leah had never forgotten. _

_When Leah had first met the Grand Master, she hid behind her uncles robes afraid of the man with the ugly scar over his eye. The man whom she had seen yell and curse at the novices and assassins when they faltered and failed, however once they had gone he smiled. Knowing that he was frightening to the little girl._

_"Hamid! My friend, you tell me that you have brought a little thing here, but I see no one. She must be very good at hiding!" She bit her lip and poked her head from behind her Uncle, a little less afraid. _

_"Well Grand Master, I thought she was with me, perhaps she has disappeared. Leah!" Her uncle called looking everywhere but behind himself. Al Mualim himself had helped 'search' for the little thing, when his authority and harshness had fallen away Leah was no longer afraid and she stepped out with a bounce onto her toes._

_"I'm here!" She called excitedly but a little uncertainty hanging on her voice, both men turned and looked upon her in 'surprise.'_

_"Goodness! What a sly little fox! Where did you come from little one?" The Grand Master had asked looking upon the girl. She was a sweet thing, like a rare flower that only bloomed once every decade. Her eyes were bright and happy, one a deep jade the other like the sea after a storm, yet peaceful and full of life and wonder. Her hair held the tiniest of waves and it fell over her eyes as though a sheer curtain hiding a treasure. Al Mualim had never forgotten how scrappy she had looked. Dirt on her clothes and scuffs on her boots, Hamid shook his head and playfully rolled his eyes._

_"There you are Leah!" He crouched to his knees to face her at eye level "I had hoped to present a little lady!" He sighed and shrugged his shoulders before placing is hands on hers "I guess you'll have to do!" She smiled back wiping at some of the smudges on her face trying to look every bit as presentable as she could, as though she thought the Grand Master had not truly seen her yet. "May I present the Grand Master of our Order, Al Mualim." Leah dipped into a shy little bow, trying to be respectful not entirely certain of what it was a proper little lady would do. "Grand Master, may I present the little ball of soot and dirt, the sweet little, lady Leah Vesuvia Rachel Rahamin." _

_Al Mualim looked upon her now with shining eyes and a rare warm smile, "What a pretty little thing! Hello Leah." He placed a hand over his chest and bowed to her himself! Leah suddenly felt as though she were a princess, the Grand Master bowed to her! The fear suddenly fell away and Leah felt as though she were in the presence of long lost family of royalty. With her uncle and with a man that she often thought of as a grandfather, she felt as though she were at home._

OOO

"I see," was all he had said once Leah had finished telling her tale, his voice was heavy with sadness, and perhaps disappointment. It was a tone of voice that Leah had never desired to hear, and yet here and now she was the cause of it. For a moment he was at a loss for words. The doors to his study had been closed, armed guards outside, her uncle as well. The great man whom Leah had always looked to as a father now looked out past the balcony at Masyaf Castle, hands behind his back, contemplative. No doubt conjuring up her punishment, all Leah could do was now was wait and accept whatever he said with humility. The seconds crawled by and seem to last for hours, it was a long time that he remained silent, "Leah, have you told me the truth of all of these things?" When the Grand Master asked that question it was a bit of a trick, there was nothing that went on that Al Mualim did not know about, his eyes and ears everywhere. Yet he desired to know if he was being lied to, Leah knew this and bowed her head in shame before uttering her answer.

"Yes."

"And do you deny any of it?"

"I do not." As afraid and sad as she was Leah forced the tears back and refused to let them pass, she was not worthy of tears, had no right to show them.

"How many?" She had already said it, but obviously he wanted her to hear herself say it again and again.

"Eight."

"Eight men. By your hand." Leah nodded, Al Mualim turned now to face her, his face gave nothing away. "How many did they take?"

"Forty three."

"Was it swift and painless?" Leah fought to keep the tears back but her eyes became glassy with sadness, all she could do was shake her head. "They were cruel?" Leah nodded "And they suffered?" Another nod Leah was now biting her lower lip standing upon the edge teetering "The little ones?" One finally nodded before Leah could take no more, she dropped her face into her hands and fell to her knees unable to stop the flood. Her heart ached and the sadness that she had kept at bay for the last several months was finally let loose, and she cried like a small child. But then again why was it that around this man she always felt as a child did? He stood over her hands behind his back watching for a moment as though judging her grief to see if it was genuine, he was reminded of that same little girl that once stood where she stood now. Clothes covered in dirt, soot and blood, she had been afraid of him then, but not now.

The grief was quite real. After a moment he lowered himself to kneel next to her and place a hand on her shoulder, pulling her tear stricken face so that he could look into those eyes. Seeing the sadness within them, his eyes softened slightly and he spoke "And if anyone inflicts an injury the same as the one done to him and then is again oppressed, Allah will come to his aid." He waited and nodded to Leah, for her to finish.

"Allah is all-pardoning, ever-forgiving." In the deep turmoil within Leah a very soft light manifested and while she did not smile, she nodded understanding what her grand master was saying, grateful to him.

"Pray with me Leah."

OOO

A dusty mare with a rider in white robes came trotting into the stables, its rider hopping off grabbing his items and adjusting his robes before handing the reins off to one of the stable hands. He had barely taken two steps when he doubled back to look again in case his eyes were playing tricks on him. A very unique horse was now in one of the stalls that had not been there for some times, a stallion white with black markings on his head that formed to a point as though a hood. Indeed, it was there and he was not imagining things, he turned to the stable boy.

"You there, do you know whose horse this is?"

The stable hand looked a moment at the horse then to the man in the white robes "That is the stallion of Master Hamid Rahamin."

"When did he return?"

"Master Hamid and the Lady Leah returned before sunrise this morning." The stable hand waited a moment before continuing his work.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Master Kadar?" The young assassin held his head a little higher at hearing the stable hand call him 'master' although he had not attained such a rank yet, the respect that the boy showed him brought him great pride.

"No, water my horse. I must see the Grand Master." The boy nodded, bowing his head before attending to Kadar's horse, as Kadar himself raced up the steps towards the main hall.

Feeling a little more bounce in his step Kadar strode confidently through the hall and down a well worn path towards the library where the Grand Master almost always was. His mission was nothing spectacular, but another success for him to add, he was quickly working his was up in the ranks and although he did not speak of it, he hoped very soon to be taking on far more important tasks. Perhaps even taking a mission with his brother where he might look at him as an equal. He felt a bit nonsensical in thinking thusly, after all he was not much higher then a novice, but whatever assignments were given to him Kadar carried them out as though they were of the greatest importance.

"Going somewhere brother?" Kadar turned a corner and leaning against a stone wall was the familiar form of his brother, Malik. Kadar took much pride in being Malik's younger brother, especially given what his brother had accomplished, a master swordsman since he was a young man and one of the youngest ever to reach the position of Master Assassin. He glanced out one of the windows at the position of the sun. "I did not expect you back so quickly,"

"Watch yourself Malik, I'll be where you are before you know it." Kadar was getting a little bit ahead of himself, but he liked to think of it as a positive disposition and high hopes.

"Your mission went well then?"

"Did you ever think it may go otherwise? It would be nice to know that my brother has such faith in me…" Kadar poked fun at his brother, of course Malik had all the faith in the world in Kadar but what was an achievement without your brother there to give you encouragement to surpass him, all in a loving manner. Malik gave his brother a quick once over, dusting off his white robes, before he was to see the grand master.

"He waits in the library," Kadar nodded. "Once you are finished come train in the ring, we'll see if you can best your brother." Normally Kadar would have jumped at the chance to take on his brother but he had something else in mind today.

"We shall see, I have another visit to make." Kadar moved on, quickly tailed by Malik.

"Another visit? To see whom?" Kadar smiled and continued not saying a word "Is my brother finally taking an interest in something other then the Order?" Kadar shook his head softly and continued, "Ah, so who is she? Nasira? Or perhaps Sara?"

"You may make all the guesses you like brother but on this matter I will speak no more," Kadar replied walking a little quicker, eager to finish his work.

"So my little brother is off to see a woman…" Malik teased, "And here I thought you'd never get over your nervousness, she must be unique."

"Like no other," Kadar let slip, his brother always had a way of positioning Kadar into giving something away. Making it so that he wanted to speak on what he kept hidden. "Malik, the Grand Master waits for me."

"I do not bar your path little brother," Malik ruffled his brothers hair then turned and went his own way "When you finish your 'romantic pursuits' find me in the ring!" He called after as he disappeared, chuckling.

Kadar broke into a broad grin and found himself practically running through the corridors towards the library. Eager to make his next visit.

OOO

Alright, another chapter is up. Hope you guys like it, read and review, no reviews yet. :(


	5. Chapter 5

For Blood, Then for Love

Summary: Herein lie the personal accounts of Leah Vesuvia Rachel Rahamin, emissary and scholar to the Levantine Assassin Order.

When there is no blood to die for what would you die for then? Would you look beyond your own suffering and find love? Or would you allow yourself to wither away? When you cannot live for blood or family, you must learn to live for love and make your own of both. Malik/OFC

**Authors Note: A HUGE apology if I have any of this is incorrect, I mean NO **

**disrespect at all! If any of it is wrong let me know and I will fix it straight away!**

OOO

_I hear their screams in the middle of the night, when there is none about. I smell the smoke in my dreams and it is as real as it was. There is too much screaming, I cannot hide from it. I know I cry out in my sleep but I cannot wake on my own. Rebecca hears my cries and wakes me as I thrash about, a victim of my own devilish nightmares, my sins. She promises to keep my secret but I cannot share it with her, instead I cry and she rocks me back and forth as she did when I was a child. _

_I feel as though I am helpless in all of this. Al Mualim assures me that these nightmares will fade with time and my soul will suffer less and less, but until that day comes I feel as though I live in Hell when I close my eyes. Some nights I do not dream and yet it does not bring me peace, I awake tired and drained. I pray my every waking moment for peace to my heart, but I feel nothing. Is this to be my punishment? The great books offer me no solutions and I cannot seek advice from those older and wiser then myself, nor can I reach out to anyone. _

_In my steps I feel as though I have walked a hundred years, and while it does my heart good to be home once more the circumstances in which I find myself home leave a bitter taste in my mouth. The gardens have not changed, although many flowers and leaves have bloomed and fallen to decay it is much the same as I left it. I cannot find a task to loose myself in long enough to gain calm. I ache._

~An excerpt of the journals of Leah Vesuvia Rachel Rahamin.

The sun had set and the gardens were nearly deserted, once the prayers had been said, and the days work was accomplished very few lingered. In fact there was only one person in the gardens, waiting, standing next to a large tree. The warm colors of the sunset had fallen away giving birth to the brilliant twilight that painted the skies, and gradually that too fell away veiling Msayaf in darkness.

The darkness concealed much, it hid lovers that met in secret, plots and gossip that slithered through the night. And while darkness and shadows was a world that familiar to the brotherhood it was still very possible to feel very alone. However if this figure felt alone at all he did not show it, as the minutes passed by he thought of happy memories to keep himself occupied while he waited. He paced not in nervousness but rather excitement, kicking the toes of his boots against the dirt to create a little noise when it grew too quiet. The moon had risen to its fullest now and its pale light shimmered and danced on the ponds surface, he occasionally glanced down to the pond at his reflection. Noting how much he had changed when he was not looking, six years ago he had wanted nothing more then to wear that white hood with pride as his brother did, and now here he was with his own.

The boy he had been so long ago now hidden deep within his white cowl, Kadar wasn't particularly vain but as he now examined is reflection he couldn't help but think that he had grown into a rather attractive man. He wondered if she too would think this, once more he looked from the water, to the moon then back to the aged tree he waited next to. They had promised to meet here when she returned when the moon was at its highest, so he would wait.

OOO

She had not slept well since she had returned, if it was not one thing it was another, a never ending sea of troubles, troubles, troubles. Sometimes it didn't even feel like she was home, but rather living in a dream like trance that she could not wake from. Looking into the mirror she didn't even see herself, but someone else. A killer. A liar. A promise-breaker.

The audience with the Grand master did little to quell her concerns and heartache, yet she knew she would face no punishments for her actions unless she spoke of them to anyone. It was a small price to pay, suffer in silence as opposed to all in Masyaf knowing her deeds. Now that the first part of her bargain had been dealt with it was time to move on to the next item: her engagement.

She had no ideas of whom it was that she would be paired with, now, especially now, not that she'd had any clue before this whole mess. She hadn't been able to keep in touch as much as she would have liked to with her friends, they probably wouldn't be aware of her return for a few days, with how news traveled in Masyaf. She did know of one person that she knew was waiting for her, thinking warmly of one of her dearest friends and wondering how much he had changed in six years. It was hard to imagine Kadar any other way then as a boy, but that was not how time worked, maybe he was taller now? Perhaps he'd done something with that mop of hair on his head, probably not. Was he still a novice or was he running missions with his brother?

Although these thoughts brought a smile to Leah's face, the memories hadn't always been so happy between herself and Kadar. In fact she had hated him when they first met and refused to change her mind about him for quite some time. That was a long time ago.

OOO

_She had only been eight at the time, her lessons finished for the day and like many other girls she too went to watch the boys in the training ring. Ladies did not place wagers as it was a very wanton behavior, not something good girls did, but they did whisper to one another of who they thought had the best chance. Betting silly little things like secrets and chores, promises. _

_The boys would spend as much of their time in the training grounds as their schedules would permit, the road was long and hard to becoming an assassin. They were expected to be strong, quick, adaptable and smart, they often practiced throwing barbs at one another to see who was quickest, these antics always amused their trainers. Even though the boys would still tease the girls it didn't seem to bother the them. They would always return and make comments of how the boys performed in the training ring. There were a few boys in particular who's names were always on the lips of many girls. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Abbas Sofian, and Malik Al-Sayf. _

_The three had grown up together, their fathers all master assassins and their sons eager to follow in their footsteps, and the three of them competed in all things. _

_On this particular day, Abbas and Malik were sparring, and while Abbas was strong and talented it was said that there was no better swordsman then Malik. Even as a young child he was very proficient, he learned quickly from his mistakes and each fight he fought as though it were his last. Indeed, it was clear that Malik was destined to be a great swordsman. _

_Malik's younger brother was Kadar, and Kadar idolized his brother. Wanted to be like him in everyday, unfortunately he also idolized Altair, it was common knowledge that Malik disapproved of Kadar's obsession of Altair's reckless ways._ _Altair's methods impetuous and something reckless methods yet they earned him results and respect. Abbas always eager to out-do Altair through aggressive means, always convinced that the ends justified the means, it earned him a reputation as one to be feared and watched carefully. Malik the quiet, some called him. Always calm and calculating, devoted to the Creed and always one to follow orders with the greatest obedience each mission no matter how small in nature as though it was of the greatest importance. _

_Their methods all different, but when the three worked together they were truly a marvel to behold, at least until Altair and Abbas's friendship was crushed under the weight of a horrible truth, what that truth was Leah never knew. In fact, no one knew, but there were strong suspicions that it had to do with Altair's father and his death. _

_The sun was hot and yet the boys kept on their white garments, too proud to remove them even as beads of sweat threatened to drown them. The boys used wooden swords as they were not yet trusted with the sharpness of a sword or hidden blade, Malik was rarely defeated, his only real competition came from Altair and it was said that although the two butt heads they could be an unstoppable team. On that day it hadn't even been a close match Malik had bested Abbas in a matter of minutes, the boys masters congratulating them and handing out their criticisms. _

_Leah remained a few moments longer as her friends had left to go about their day, something held her back and it wasn't until she was nearly ready to leave that she caught sight of another boy out of the corner of her eye. He was perhaps a year older then herself and looked very much like Malik. He was younger and a great deal scrawnier, but he watched with his arms folded over his chest in an intimidating manner, his chest pushed out in pride. Leah had caught his gaze too, when the two locked eyes Leah waved in a friendly manner, he looked at her as though she were mad._

_"It is said that there is no finer prodigy of the sword then Malik, don't you think?" The boy scoffed in an unimpressed manner keeping a few fetes distance from her._

_"Silly girl, of course." He looked at Leah with a look of such vanity, that didn't seem to suit him "He's my brother and my father teaches him the sword himself." Undeterred by the bite in his words Leah spoke again hoping for a gentler response._

_"You are Malik's brother? I've heard about you, your training begins next season doesn't it?"_

_"Good for you, you can count." The house of Al-Sayf wasn't known for arrogance or vanity, no doubt a trait that had been picked up from his idolization of Altair._

_"You're very rude, you know that?" Th boy looked at Leah as though she had slapped him in the face, unafraid of him. He was clearly shocked having never been spoken to in such a way before, not expecting it from a girl smaller then him. "I was paying your brother a compliment, but apparently since its such simple information then I apologize for taking up so much of your valuable time, oh great master!" She bowed dramatically with a scowl before turning and stomping away nee having felt so angered in her life._

_The rest of the day passing uneventfully as she sat through her lessons, having a harder time concentrating then usual, still angry at the boy. As lessons drew to a close Leah did her chores still angry refusing to speak on the subject to any of her friends, her friends knowing full and well that when Leah did not want to speak on a subject that she would be dead before she would explain herself. _

_She'd had no appetite that night either, and instead asking to be excused from the table to go for a walk, hoping the gardens would give her some peace. The Grand Master was one for saying that when your emotions weigh you down and will not leave you be then to do something that had a positive outcome. Even when he was angered or unhappy you could find him tending the gardens as well._

_Gripping her wooden flute she tried to concentrate on a song that she was trying to learn but nothing came to her. She sat for a time on a beech looking at the ripples on the pond and the little fish that lived there. After a few moments of silence Leah somehow found she was able to let go of her anger and her flute that had sat idle in her hands began to speak to her. She had always said that the secret to playing the flute or any instrument was not to blow into it or just 'play it' but to share a part of yourself with it, to breathe life into the hollow wooden instrument and in return it told her a story and took her on a journey._

_When she played time fell away and for a girl who remembered everything she read her mind was quiet her spirit was calmed. Or at least it was until the scuffing of boots on the stones pulled her from her thoughts, looking up it was that same boy from earlier in the day. She stopped playing instantly and rose to leave, her anger having returned to her and not wanting to spend another moment in his presence._

_"W… Wait!" He had called to her so uncertainly, his voice was different now, for whatever reason Leah turned to face him still wearing the scowl she'd had all day, watching him. He wrung his hands nervously and approached her in a meek manner "I, uh," He stuttered and tripped over his words unable to get a sentence out, it quickly wore out what little patience Leah had._

_"Spit it out boy!" She had grown tired and stamped her foot to further make her point._

_He instantly snapped up straight to attention "I came to apologize." His voice had now gone quiet, shame and regret hanging on his words. His response had no doubt startled Leah, not expecting an apology from him. "I am beginning training next season, I don't know why I was so unkind to you today and I'm sorry." Leah stood dumb struck unable to form a response, still somewhat shocked. "My brother is so accomplished for his age and I've always watched him and my father, wanting to be like them. No one ever notices me over my brother, I guess when you spoke to me I felt I was owed something through the achievements of my brother. I was cruel and my words brought shame to my house and disrespect to you, I'm sorry."_

_Leah truly did not know how to respond, at first she was still any with him for his behavior. Children in Masyaf were taught to be respectful of one another because men could not exist without women and women could not be without men. And now this arrogance with a fake apology! She was about to open her mouth and fire back something sharp but hesitated at looking at him again. He was now very quiet and meek, head head hung in embarrassment, his demeanor radiated true regret and it was then that Leah remembered that the behavior earlier didn't seem to fit him. Without saying another word Leah sat down and continued to play her flute without another word, yet the boy remained._

_"May I stay?" He paused "My family is not very talented with music." She wanted to yell and send him away but decided against it, she nodded and he sat down next to her. Perhaps a little too close for comfort because she tensed up and edged away, sensing that he was not entirely forgiven he moved and sat opposite of her a few feet. Leah was not one to be skittish or get stage fright but for some reason it was difficult to play, she lowered her flute and studied him, he pulled some flatbread from his robes offering it to her._

_"I'm not hungry." She replied quickly instantly regretting it, realizing she'd been set off of her appetite all day, his hand dropped in dejection. The moment was quiet until the silence was shatter by Leah's stomach growling, betrayed by hunger! He offered her a kind smile now, one that fit his face better and held out the bread again. This time Leah took it. "My name is Kadar."_

_He seemed himself now, with a kind smile and a calm voice, she had a hard time staying angry at him. Letting go of her anger she responded in kind "My name is Leah." From that moment on Leah called Kadar her friend._

OOO

Now laying on his back on the same bench that he had first spoken kindly to Leah Kadar had thought of that memory too. Unbelieving of just how rude he was to her and how he almost never had her friendship, but there was another memory in the back of his mind. The reason he sought her out to apologize…

OOO

_Her angry shouting had drawn a few looks from those still within earshot, one of them of course, being Malik. As she stomped off Malik quickly swooped in, as his brother turned to see who all had witnessed this he stood face to face with and angry looking brother. Malik's arms across his chest, face hot with beads of sweat making their way down his jaw and neck, he hadn't heard the entire exchange but had no doubt heard his brothers tone to the girl._

_Caught red handed, Malik said nothing for a few moments instead letting Kadar crack under his brothers penetrating gaze. He didn't need to yell to convey anger, he was always calm and quiet and rather then humiliate his brother before all he spoke in a controlled and quieted voice. _

_"What was that?" His tone drenched with disgust, Kadar swallowed hard and stuttered, unable to form words in the face of his brother. "Did I just hear you speak to that girl as you did, or was it a trick of the wind?" Malik was quiet again, waiting for his brother to answer his question, Kadar knew when he was truly in trouble Malik would ask questions that the answers were well known, but wanting to make his point only once he expected an answer._

_"No, you did brother."_

_"Did what?" Kadar suddenly wished he had a hood that he could disappear into, perhaps it was because of the hood his brother wore that he was much more intimidating. _

_"I spoke to her rudely." Mercifully the others had left the scene leaving only Malik to deal with Kadar. It was not in Malik's nature to humiliate someone, there was no need to. He knew Kadar wanting to be just like him and although he loved his brother he was hard on him when the moment demanded. _

_"What did you say to her?"_

_"I insinuated that she was a fool and I," He paused wishing he didn't have to admit this behavior to his brother, but Malik waited. "I spoke as though your achievements were my own." Kadar was no crushed with embarrassment. _

_For a moment Malik said nothing, perhaps weighing his options, perhaps just letting him sweat. "You've brought shame upon our house and disrespect to the order in your conduct to that girl. You will find her and properly apologize to her, and I will speak to father of this behavior and you will face whatever punishment that he dictates is necessary." Malik and Kadar's father was no a cruel man, not was he one that particularly liked to punish his sons, but the thought of having not only his brother but his father look upon him in shame and disappointment was too much for Kadar to bear. "Understand?"_

_"Yes, Malik. I'm sorry."_

_"Do not bring your apologies to me, Kadar. I am not the one you have dishonored." Well, not really anyway. "Finish with your lessons and chores, then you will not have a bite to eat until you speak to her, am I understood?"_

_Kadar nodded glumly "Yes, brother." With a quick glance to see if any were around Malik reached up and smacked the back of his brothers head, not enough to hurt him but enough to knock sense back into him._

_True to Malik's word he had spoke to their father and just as Kadar knew from some previous experience, Faheem looked at his son as though he had brought great shame to their house. He said very little to Kadar that night and the silence nearly drove Kadar mad, he finished his chores and prayers in half the time that it normally took and with his father and brother they sought out Hamid and Rebecca, recognizing the description of Leah. _

_Hamid and Rebecca sat across their table looking at the young boy with a look of disappointment, frankly Kadar would have rather endured a beating. Pain was easy to deal with, but the silence was worse, he never knew when it would be over and he begged for it to end._

_"I apologize for my behavior to your niece Master Rahamin, it was disrespectful, pride-full and uncalled for. I humbly apologize and hope that I may be forgiven." Hamid was quiet as he watched Kadar, glancing up at Rebecca, Hamid took a drink from his glass before looking Kadar int he eye._

_"I will forgive you for your treatment of my niece, Kadar. I was once a pride full young boy, myself, once. It does not excuse your behavior and you will find some way to make recompense to Leah, am I to be understood?"_

_"Yes sir." Kadar responded, Rebecca stood before him now, considerably more intimidating then Hamid, his father or Malik. Rebecca was not Leah's mother but she loved her like her own daughter. _

_"My little Leah has been angry all day, she spoke not a word to us on the subject and refused to eat this evening. That is because of your actions young boy." Kadar gulped loudly and shrunk back slightly, Rebecca turned to the hearth and wrapped some flat bread in a cloth to keep it warm. "Leah is in the gardens playing her flute, if you seek her forgiveness then that is where she is. You will give this to her and not eat a bite of it yourself, am I understood?" Kadar nodded his head vigorously taking the bread from her feeling its warmness and feeling his own stomach growl in hunger. "Now, off with you!" Rebecca shooed him away, he took several steps and bowed his head before stumbling out the door down the stairs towards the gardens. "Now, Faheem, Malik would you sit? I have some fresh Ma'amoul if you would like some."_

_The 'angry older brother' fell away and was quickly replaced by a boy who loved dates and he nodded vigorously as Rebecca set down a small plate of the tasty sweet, she liked Malik for his no-nonsense attitude and for his treatment of his brother. He may have been an assassin in training but deep down all boys love sweet things. The four of them sat and talked long into the evening while they waited for Leah to return. It was nearly two hours later that the door opened to reveal Kadar holding the door open for her like a proper boy should do, the two somewhat happily chatting. He gave the cloth back to Rebecca and the family departed, Kadar never again advanced himself through his brother and fathers achievements but was determined to make his own. _

OOO

Hours had now passed and it was nearly the twilight of pre-dawn, Kadar sat on the bench tired and dejected once more. Years ago when Leah left with her uncle he had wished her the best of travels and as parting words the two of them made a promise.

_"When I return we'll meet right here, when the moon is at its highest. Right here, where we became friends." Leah had said so optimistically. _

_"Its a promise." Kadar held out his hand to seal the deal with a handshake, but was given a quick hug instead. "Until we meet again, Leah."_

_"Until we meet again."_

Finally Kadar stood and began to walk back to his house, feeling a heavy sadness that he had not felt in six years. Leah had not come.

OOO

Wow! That was long! A little more insight to Leah and Kadar's history, hope you all liked it! If you're reading my other story Shiver, then keep an eye out, I'll be updating it really soon. Writing the chapter on the wedding, should I make it one chapter or two? Thoughts?

Real quick, in case you were wondering Ma'amoul is a type of shaped cookie that is filled with dates, pistachio's or walnuts. Normally its reserved for holidays but I think Malik is a date kinda guy.

Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

For Blood, Then for Love

Summary: Herein lie the personal accounts of Leah Vesuvia Rachel Rahamin, emissary and scholar to the Levantine Assassin Order.

When there is no blood to die for what would you die for then? Would you look beyond your own suffering and find love? Or would you allow yourself to wither away? When you cannot live for blood or family, you must learn to live for love and make your own of both. Malik/OFC

**Authors Note: A HUGE apology if I have any of this is incorrect, I mean NO **

**disrespect at all! If any of it is wrong let me know and I will fix it straight away!**

OOO

Gone were the days that Leah woke before dawn to watch the sunrises in whatever part of the world she was in. Gone were the days that she would don trousers and boots, string her bow and prepare arrows for whatever the day would bring. Gone were the days that brought danger and adventure. Leah couldn't help but feel somewhat depressed about this realization as she finished her prayers and prepared for her new days.

Sitting down to eat with Rebecca and the other women whom she worked with, it was a camaraderie that Leah missed greatly. Traveling as she had, she had adopted many of her customs to suit that of male company, revealing little about herself, trading barbs with some of the younger men and speaking at great length on the subject of books, philosophy and religion. The women for a few moments fussed and fawned over Leah's grown up appearance, how pretty her hair was and how long it was. The way her hair seemed to be two colors a dark brown that burned auburn in the sunlight, the tan color of her skin, much warmer then theirs, they offered her remedies for the dryness of her hands. And there were always her eyes, people who met Leah for the first time more often then not listened little to what she said, far too entranced by her bi-colored eyes. She was accustomed to this, yet when the women stared she did not feel as uncomfortable as some of the men she had met in her travels.

The chatter was happy and warm as they ate their breakfast of olives, cheese, yogurt and as a special treat turkish coffee. There were many questions for Leah on her travels and while she could answer most of them, the Grand Masters words echoed to her in caution.

_"You will reveal nothing of these events to others, do you understand? Speaking on such subjects would be, on your part, very unwise."_

But as she looked around at these women who treated her as a lost daughter, Leah felt calmer and was happy to answer their questions. Customs of other countries, cultures, clothing, food and occasionally men.

When Leah had left Masyaf six years earlier she had little interest in boys, having just become a teenager herself, but in her travels she couldn't deny that at times, she too had looked at several handsome faces a few moments longer. Coming back to Masyaf and seeing the faces of many of the assassin's in passing, she saw something different in them now. Their faces rugged and very attractive, deep eyes holding many mysteries that she had not considered before. She briefly blushed when one of the women asked her if any of the young men she met attempted to woo her, truth was many had sought favor with her and her uncle. But thankfully, her uncle refused them all.

She greatly miss how long some meals were, breakfast taking up to almost two hours before the party of women began to depart for their duties. Leah followed Rebecca as they began their own chores_. _The work was really nothing compared to the hard labors she had done in the desert under the hot sun, there was no need to be alert and constantly on the lookout for danger. Instead she talked with Rebecca having far more grown up conversations than she'd ever though possible.

Near one of the wells gathering water, Rebecca touched on a subject that Leah did not want to speak of.

"You uncle is meeting with several potential suitors for your hand." The older woman chuckled softly at seeing Leah's disinterest, "All young girls feel the same way as you feel now, it will pass."

"Can't I be my own mistress for a while? Haven't I earned it?" She hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that. Rebecca raised an eyebrow and gestured to two of the buckets of water for Leah to carry.

"I thought you gave your uncle your word that you would give him no troubles on this subject," Her words sounded more cautionary then understanding.

"I'm not," She reasoned "I just didn't think that he would be in such a hurry."

Rebecca laughed loudly at hearing this notion from Leah, "My dear, you are twenty years old. Most girls your age are married and have children. Count yourself fortunate that your uncle agreed to postpone your own marriage. I was not so fortunate, I was married when I was thirteen."

"Did you love him?" Love. A subject that lead to debates more so then any other, was there room for such things?

"Leah, the first time I met my husband was on my wedding day. I was scared and shy and I wanted only to stay with my mother and my father, but they assured me that we would grow to love each other."

"And did you?" Rebecca looked torn, as though she wasn't certain herself.

"He died before I could know that," Rebecca had rarely spoken on her late husband, having been widowed at such a young age, she had barely even had her wedding night. A rare side to Rebecca peaked out from those aged eyes and was quickly gone again as Rebecca changed the subject. "You may dream of independence my dear, but you will not get it, and every single suitor will come with strings attached. The best you can hope for is a good husband that will protect you and care for you."

"Is that all? It seems so unfair." Rebecca raised her eyebrow once more at the young woman's notions. "Why must I have a husband? And even so, why can't I please myself? Choose who I like and refuse who I dislike?" Leah felt as though she were getting to the heart of the matter, hoping for a little back up from Rebecca but she received none.

"Hush!" The older woman chided as they began to sort through clothe sot be washed, "Everything in life comes in parts Leah. Right and wrong, life and death, men and women. You must be married because it is the way of life, you cannot have one without having the other." Leah's spirits diminished greatly "I now you believe it is unfair, but we are women and as thus, our choices are never easy." She patted the young woman's cheek in a loving manner "Your uncle will not just give you away to any man, and whomever he chooses, will be a good man. Your wedding day is not yet here, so do not worry on it."

"It doesn't feel like a wedding," She paused glancing at her watery reflection, wondering who it would be to stand next to her in a months time. "It feels like I'm being sold."

OOO

_It has been three weeks since I had returned to Masyaf and while I am somewhat relieved to be home it was not without its own bitterness. Due to the events of Alexandria Uncle and the Grand Master himself has concocted new rules for myself, they were supposed to be for my protection. I cannot sleep in a room by myself, or even wander freely amidst Masyaf. At all times I am to be escorted wherever I go. The Grand Master is kept informed of what I do, who I see and where I go. _

_Suddenly I do not feel as though I am home, I feel as though I am a caged bird. Kadar once said to me that Masyaf was hardly a prison, and yet here I am. Confined to it. Followed constantly for my 'protection' but it feels as though it is a farce. I traveled through dangerous counties with my uncle, I used my bow and at times, my bare hands to defend myself. I do not mean to boast or crow but I have seen blood, sometimes my own and in the end my enemies. I am not innocent. I have killed._

_It seems silly that I should be so trapped in the place that I am meant to feel safe. It leaves questions in my mind, what has changed? What has happened? What is to become of me? I feel a darkness creeping in, meant to confound me so I do not see the larger picture. _

_I never thought that I would be eager for my marriage, but in these circumstances I believe that it is the only way I can be free. And who will it be that my uncle gives me to? I do not deny that I hope him to be a handsome and wise man, who will have a good heart. But who could that be? There have been many rumors drifting through the cracks in these walls and wandering in the night unchecked, unseen. Many names are on the lips of many influential people, I can think of no one that I will hope for. I am left to trust in my uncle and his wise council, left to the whims of fate. I dislike being so in the dark, I dislike not having any control over the direction my life is taking. Allah, give me strength. Guide me. Protect me. Give me the fortitude that I may protect myself._

_~An excerpt from the journals of Leah Vesuvia Rachel Rahamin_

OOO

While Leah did not like being followed by the novices, she understood that it was no fault of their own that she was in the predicament she was in, she did not hold it against them. In fact when there was nothing to be said she spoke kindly to them, learned of them. Their names, their families, some of them indulged her conversations and even laughed at her jokes. In the weeks she was escorted by one novice that had grown on her a bit more then others, a young boy, called Hatuck. His father was an assassin and was killed when he was a boy, his mother was often times ill and it was left to him to provide for her.

It was late in the day and it was Hatuck that was escorting her back up the three hundred steps to the room she now shared with Rebecca. Having never been to this part of Masyaf Hatuck was easily winded the first few times he took the steps, leaving Leah to laugh and give him encouragement.

"You are taking the stairs better today Hatuck," She said as they reached the top, he was a little less tired, seemed he was adjusting to them well.

"Well, I will not deny that each time I take these steps I hope it should be the last," He placed his hands on his knees and took deep exaggerated breath. "How do these stairs not tire you?"

"I have walked these steps everyday as a child, and walked many miles in my journeys with my uncle. I'm accustomed to it, I used to like it more."

"You do not enjoy the walk these days?

The thought was bitter, she did not want to make it known that she felt capable of defending herself and insulting Hatuck, so she lied. "There used to be a bird that would sing down these halls and I have not seen him in a long time. I miss his songs. It made the walk a little more enjoyable."

"Well, perhaps he has gone away to sing for someone else who needs his music." Leah nodded as they reached her door, it opened and there was Rebecca. "I bid you good evening Lady," Hatuck said as he turned around and began the trek back down the stairs.

"Your uncle wishes to see you this evening after supper,"

"He will not be joining us?" How odd.

"Not tonight, he dines with others and wishes to see you later this evening."

"About my engagement?" There was no anger or happiness in her manner, only opportunity.

"Maybe," Rebecca said, giving nothing away.

OOO

As the sun set and darkness crawled over Masyaf enshrouding it in a blanket of night, Kadar found himself once more alone in the garden, waiting. With a broken stick in his hand he drew deigns through the water of the fountain as he sat on the ledge, watching the water dancing and twirl for him. On the surface he was quiet and pensive, the portrait of patience, yet beneath that he was greatly dismayed.

It had been three weeks since Hamid and Leah had returned to Masyaf and every night since then Kadar had waited in the gardens, just like he promised. He knew that it was very unlikely for him and Leah to see one another in passing as were the rules when he began his training as a novice.

Once young men had pledged themselves to the Order their lives were strictly regulated, Kadar was quite busy these days and it would only become more hectic as he advanced himself in through the ranks. His life years ago had been seemed so much simpler, he spent many days in study with his lessons, time spent training with a vast arsenal of weaponry, and whenever he cold spare a few hours time spent with one of his greatest friends: Leah.

Looking into his watery reflection he grew frustrated at his inability to perceive its mysteries. Thinking of what his life was now: he woke before dawn, trained constantly and volunteered for missions no matter how inconsequential, Kadar's dream had been to wear the white cowl and robes of the assassin with his brother. Yet when he developed his friendship with Leah, that dream changed a little more everyday. The rules of the Order forbid courting while one was still a novice, and even then once he had achieved another rank it was still unusual.

Al Mualim did not like the idea of his assassin's choices and tactis being altered by the emotion of love and fancy. That was not to say that he did not believe in love or dislike it, but his assassin's served a greater purpose as did he, for men such as him love was a luxury. As result very few assassin's were ever married, and those that did so held the rank of Master Assassin, as their training was complete and for their names to be carried on they needed sons. But even if Kadar was a Master Assassin, he still would not receive the luxury of courting, he was the youngest. If anyone in his family were to wed first, it would certainly be his brother.

Malik. Who was bother older and a Master Assassin. But it never occurred to Kadar to be jealous of him for this. It was just the way it was.

"You promised…" He muttered to himself, unaware of another presence in the gardens.

"In the gardens again brother?" Kadar briefly looked up and over his shoulder, dropping the stick into the water forgetting the childish antics that had amused him so. Malik stepped out from the shadows and sat beside him, looking at the discarded stick, knowing something weighed heavily on his brothers heart. "Its has been three weeks since your last mission, and I hear that you have not inquired for the next. What holds you back, Kadar?"

"Nothing, only taking a short break." He lied quickly turning his head not wanting to meet his brothers knowing gaze. "I've been quite tired lately is all, just having a rest."

Malik saw quickly through his brothers mistruth, "Well, you've chosen the proper way to manage your energy, remaining up late at night in the shadowy parts of the gardens. Waiting." Kadar said nothing, his brothers greatest gift was always his ability to know the truth, Kadar could not in truth lie to him. "You know she's not coming." He said with such finality, it angered Kadar and he quickly rose to his feet. More often then not too quick to leapt before he looked.

"You don't know that." He countered, playing right into his brothers hands.

"Perhaps I don't, but you do." Malik was not angry at his brothers burst, he rather expected it, Kadar's anger fell away and his shoulders sunk.

"She promised." Was all he said rather glumly, "Am I foolish to hope?"

"The Grand Master may say so," he paused rising to his own feet, that was not what Kadar wanted to hear. But Malik had a way of tempering hard truth with gentle reason to hope. "But no, not foolish. Perhaps whimsical, but not foolish to want what brings your heart joy."

"She must have a reason, she would not simply," His words trailed off as though he did not want to say it aloud. "I promised that i would wait here, and wait I will."

"I understand you perfectly Kadar, but do not forget the Order. You have pledged your life and service to it. I cannot allow you to fall from it because of a girl, and I will not. You have another mission, you leave in two days. The Grand Master is waiting to brief you on it." A look of betrayal flashed over Kadar's features.

"But, I gave her my word. I can't break it." Malik was hard now, he had to be.

"Kadar, you have waited for her to show for three weeks. I know that you have come here every night and I know that you have waited until sunrise. While the gesture is touching, you cannot let yourself suffer or compromise yourself for it. You have shown patience for the last three weeks and been understanding towards circumstances that you cannot know." Malik paused now and composed himself accordingly "If she is such a dear friend and values your friendship as you value hers, then she will understand this. She will in turn, wait for you."

A look of sadness now overcame Kadar's face "You should have consulted with me before taking this action, brother."

"Do not mistake this as coming from your brother, Kadar. Lest you forget, I am also your superior, and I am ordering you to return to the barracks. Rest yourself and I will see you in the training ring tomorrow at dawn. You will not be late." Malik very rarely spoke to Kadar like this, and in truth he did not like it but it was for his own good. Kadar only stared at his brother in shock, unmoving "Kadar," his voice warned, "Go." Still he did not move. In a rare show of force Malik seized his brothers robes by the neck as you would a child and shoved him harshly. "Do not return here, Kadar. I will know if you do."

Recovering from his shove, Kadar glanced all around for her, but there was no other there in the gardens and begrudgingly he turned and took his leave. Once he had left Malik moved his gaze upward to a well hidden face in the window of one of the stairwells, he glared hard for a moment. Making sure she saw him, saw his anger. Then he too left.

OOO

Phew! Another long chapter, hope you guys all liked it, read and review! Also a big thanks to my mystery reviewer, glad you like the story and a thanks to my good friend Mer3Girl. Check out her AC3 story Like A Prayer when you get the chance, her OC is modeled after Marylin Monroe, how cool is that?


End file.
